Dis, t'aimes la pluie ?
by Hoolia-chan
Summary: - Dis, pourquoi t'es allongé sous la pluie ? - J'attends. - Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? - Que mon frère revienne. - Dis, il est à toi ce chapeau ? - Oui. C'est mon plus grand trésor. - Tu devrais y faire plus attention, il va s'abîmer à traîner dans cette flaque. - Dis, tu m'accompagne boire quelque chose de chaud ? J'en ai marre de souffrir pour rien.


Que dire de cet OS...  
>C'est pas compliqué, rhume pas de cours ordinateur One Piece envie d'écrire<p>

* * *

><p>Nami flânait dans les rues de la capitale depuis une bonne heure déjà. C'était désert ce jour là, sans doute la pluie continue avait poussé les gens à rester au chaud. Mais la jeune femme avait besoin de prendre l'air. Marchant prudemment entre les flaques d'eau, de manière à ne pas détruire pour de bon ses escarpins noirs, elle s'engouffra dans une longue allée s'étendant à perte de vue. Elle était encore seule, sous son parapluie pourpre, trempée jusqu'aux os. Mais elle ne voulait pas rentrer. Une heure plus tôt, celui qu'elle aimait avait brisé sa vie en quelques mots. Il l'avait quittée pour une autre. Jetant un œil aux vitrines bordant les trottoirs, la rousse s'arrêta pour examiner son reflet. Son élégante robe blanche était entièrement imbibée d'eau. S'agissait-il seulement de la pluie ? Ou ses propres larmes y étaient aussi mêlées ? Cette tenue, elle l'avait choisie pour lui, pour lui faire plaisir. Le blanc était sa couleur préférée, c'était son meilleur ami qui le lui avait dit. Pourtant c'était fini. Une histoire merveilleuse de plus qui s'envolait pour rejoindre la haute pile des souvenirs. Nami devait-elle se réjouir de pouvoir tout recommencer à zéro une fois de plus ? Elle repris sa route. La vie est bien malheureuse. Pourquoi s'engager dans une relation tout en sachant qu'elle finira par se terminer un jour ou l'autre ? Pour cette homme, elle avait tout sacrifié, ses amis, sa famille, et même son argent. Désormais elle se retrouvait seule dans l'obscurité, à errer dans son désespoir. Elle releva les yeux. À une dizaine de mètre d'elle, une étrange silhouette semblait allongée au milieu de la route. Nami l'examina attentivement. C'était un jeune homme au cheveux de jais le regard perdu dans le vague. La jeune femme s'approcha intriguée, et s'accroupit au niveau de sa tête. Le garçon ne bougeait pas, son torse se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration saccadée. Il gisait là, sous la pluie printanière martelant les pavés où il était étendu. Ils étaient deux, perdus dans les méandres de la capitale, livrés à leur désespoir.<p>

- Dis, pourquoi t'es allongé sous la pluie ?

Les mots étaient sortis tous seuls de la bouche de la rousse. Pendant un moment, les deux inconnus ne dirent rien, seul le clapotis des gouttes d'eau tombant du ciel brisant leur silence.

- J'attends, fini par souffler le garçon, qui n'avait toujours pas bougé.

La jeune femme le regarda de plus près. Il n'était vêtu que d'un simple bermuda en jean et d'une chemise privée de manches de la même couleur que ses cheveux. Ses mèches en bataille trempaient dans une flaque, et son regard d'onyx semblait vitreux. Sous son œil droit, une légère cicatrice en arc de cercle ajoutait un peu de charme à son visage.

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

La voix de Nami était calme. Toute sa colère s'était envolée.

- Que mon frère revienne.

La jeune femme ne dis rien. Rien qu'au regard de son interlocuteur elle comprenait plus ou moins la situation.

- Il ne reviendra pas ?

Cette fois-ci, elle ne reçu pas de réponse. Un silence qui voulait tout dire. Qui sait quel horrible moment devait traverser ce garçon. À côté de lui, flottant sur quelques centimètres d'eau, se trouvait un vieux chapeau de paille décoré d'un ruban rouge.

- Dis, il est à toi ce chapeau ? Le questionna-t-elle.

Le jeune homme tourna enfin la tête, afin d'observer l'objet indiqué par la jeune femme.

- Oui. C'est mon plus grand trésor.

Nami le ramassa, le gardant suspendu quelques secondes pour l'égoutter.

- Tu devrais y faire plus attention, il va s'abîmer à traîner dans cette flaque.

Elle le porta à sa tête et le posa délicatement sur ses cheveux orangés. Elle et lui, ils en avaient traversés des moments difficiles. Ils avaient chacun plongé tête la première dans leur déprime. Ils avaient besoins de remonter à la surface. Ils n'étaient que des inconnus, mais tous les deux avaient besoin l'un de l'autre. À deux, il leur serait plus facile percer la frontière du passé.

- Dis, tu m'accompagne boire quelque chose de chaud ? J'en ai marre de souffrir pour rien.

Le garçon se redressa sur ses jambes vacillantes. Il se tourna vers la jeune femme et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever.

- J'ai faim, avoua-t-il, faisant sourire Nami.

Leurs regards se croisèrent pendant quelques secondes, juste assez pour qu'ils remarquent la lueur d'espoir naissant dans les yeux de l'autre.

- Dis, tu veux bien qu'on devienne amis ? Demanda le brun.

La jeune femme baissa la tête, toujours recouverte par le chapeau de paille.

- Promets-moi que tu ne m'abandonnera pas, murmura-t-elle, une once d'inquiétude dans la voix.

- Moi c'est Luffy, et je ne t'abandonnerais pas, promis le garçon en posant chaleureusement sa main gauche sur la tête de Nami.


End file.
